COLD
by Cupkyucake
Summary: WonKyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Siwon begitu terpana manakala matanya memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring seperti itu.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : *wink* M

Disclaimer : God

Genre : Romance

Warning : PWP. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

_Cupkyucake proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"**COLD**"

**Choi Siwon **baru saja menyelesaikan acaranya di Sukira ketika ia memasuki apartemennya dan tempat itu terlihat lengang. Sambil melepaskan jaketnya laki-laki itu segera menyalakan seluruh lampu di ruangan-ruangan yang dilewatinya. Begitu ia sampai di kamar, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Kyu?" Panggilnya ketika teleponnya itu dijawab.

"Mmm… Siwon?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar mabuk. Raut wajah Siwon mendadak berubah dan memperlihatkan kecemasan.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa sudah jam segini belum pulang?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"nggg…" Yang Siwon dengar justru suara Kyuhyun yang merengek. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang menggantikan suara Kyuhyun.

"Oh hyung.. Ini aku, Henry. Kyuhyun mabuk.. sekarang dia sedang kuantar pulang." Kata laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Henry itu. Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

Seperti yang dikatakannya di Sukira tadi, Siwon sebenarnya sedang tidak enak badan. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan membuat sistem kekebalan tubuhnya berkurang hingga ia terserang pilek.

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong hati-hati. Nanti hubungi aku kalau kalian sudah sampai. Aku akan menjemput di parkiran." Kata Siwon.

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Aku akan mengantar Kyu sampai apartemen kalian. Hyung tidak usah khawatir." Kata Henry menjelaskan.

"Mm.. kalau begitu aku titip Kyu."

oOo

"Hyungh…" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk leher Siwon begitu laki-laki itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Henry yang baru saja mengantarnya terlihat menggaruk-nggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa bersalah karena membawa pulang Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hm, maaf hyung.. tadi kami mampir ke tempat minum sebentar untuk merayakan _come back _ku." Jelas Henry dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Tanya Siwon yang sesekali harus sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menciumi pipinya.

"Oh, _aniyo, Hyung… _tadi kami pergi bersama Kangin dan Eunyuk hyung." Henry semakin merasa bersalah begitu Siwon menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau mau mampir?" Tawar Siwon.

Henry memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Siwon sebelum meringis dan memberikan gesture dengan tangannya untuk menolak.

"Aku lebih baik pulang saja Hyung." Henry pun segera berpamitan.

Siwon mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya ketika Henry sudah masuk lift. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuhnya ia gendong menuju kamar.

"Kenapa kau minum, hm? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Hyuunngggg…" Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun justru memeluk tubuh Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ssshh… sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu dulu lalu tidur." Kata Siwon lembut sebelum berjongkok untuk melepas sepatu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik kakinya dari tangan Siwon. Laki-laki itu terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bersungut-sungut.

"Hyung tidak suka?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut.

Siwon menautkan alisnya keheranan. Dan pada detik itulah Siwon tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun dengan gaya rambut dan eyeliner tebal di matanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal. Kyuhyun masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia pakai ketika _perform _bersama Henry tadi.

"K-k-kyu…" Siwon tergagap begitu melihat penampilan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Hyung jahat.." Disamping wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk dan juga keringat di wajahnya, namun ekspresi Kyu yang sebal itu mau tidak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Hey…" Siwon mencoba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu justru mendorongnya.

"Sampai salah menulis namaku di Twitter…" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang kini terlipat didepan dadanya.

Kali ini Siwon tertawa mendengarnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang marah seperti ini justru terlihat lucu. Siwon berjongkok lagi dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur agar menghadapnya.

"Kau luar biasa. _I love you._" Hanya dengan dua buah kalimat itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun –yang wajahnya sudah memerah—terlihat lebih merah. Siwon tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ia juga ikut tersenyum dan menarik leher Siwon sebelum mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Umh.. My baby…" Siwon pun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada _'I love you_' untukku?" Tanya Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum berbisik "_Babo… Saranghae.._" sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Siwon. Laki-laki itu terkesiap. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun berinisiatif menciumnya terlebih dahulu seperti ini. nampaknya alkohol telah membuat Kyuhyun menjadi 'lebih jujur'.

"_You're so beautiful…_" Ucap Siwon sebelum melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa tergagap menerima gerakan bibir yang begitu agresif itu.

"Kau sedang sakit.. ngg.." Kyuhyun berusaha menarik kepala Siwon yang kini sudah menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan.

Namun Siwon justru semakin bersemangat menyapukan bibirnya di seluruh area leher Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Kyuhyun pun kini sudah mulai bergerak untuk melepas kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang juga sudah mulai terbawa suasana ikut menarik _sweater_ yang dipakai Siwon untuk melepasnya.

"Badanmu panas Hyuunngg.." kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan itu berubah menjadi desahan ketika Siwon menggigit kulit di belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah begitu titik sensitifnya itu diserang.

Keduanya kembali saling melumat bibir ketika Kyuhyun terdorong ke belakang hingga ia akhirnya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan Siwon yang menindihnya.

"_Oh god.." _Siwon yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya begitu terpana manakala matanya memandang tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring seperti itu. Wajah yang memerah dihiasi dengan sedikit keringat membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berkilauan. Tak lupa poni rambutnya menutupi salah satu mata Kyuhyun. Belum lagi dada polosnya yang kini naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Mmmhh.." Siwon meremas salah satu bagian dada Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin menonjol. Entah karena lemak yang semakin menumpuk di bagian itu atau akibat ulah Siwon yang setiap malam tidak bisa tidur tanpa meremasnya.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon ketika tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Hisapan-hisapan Siwon di puting susunya membuat ia kewalahan. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari menahan nikmat.

"Siwon…" Nafas Kyuhyun pun mulai tersengal. Lidah Siwon yang basah dan mulutnya yang hangat itu melingkupi bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun berjengit ketika gigi Siwon mulai ikut bermain. Gigi-gigi rapi milik laki-laki tampan itu menggigiti puting Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun sudah tidak berdaya. Ia hanya mampu mendesah, menyebut nama Siwon dan menggelinjang.

"Sayang.." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat pemuda itu merinding. Suhu tubuh Siwon yang memanas ditambah nafas hangat yang menerpa telinganya itu menambah suasana menjadi semakin panas. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Siwon menjilati daun telinganya.

Kedua tangan Siwon pun masih bekerja di dada Kyuhyun. kedua telapak tangannya itu meremas dada Kyuhyun dengan sesekali memilin puting susunya.

Ciuman basah Siwon itu mulai berjalan turun.. sesekali menjilati leher Kyuhyun sebelum lagi-lagi menjilati dada Kyuhyun.

"Angh.." Kyuhyun benar-benar mabuk. Efek alkohol yang belum hilang ditambah sentuhan Siwon yang begitu memabukkan membuatnya benar-benar lupa diri. Ia sampai tidak sadar ketika salivanya mengalir di pipinya sebelum siwon menjilatinya.

"Kyuhyun…" Desah Siwon dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

Namun belum sempat lidah itu bermain-main didalam mulut Kyuhyun yang manis, bunyi bel pintu mengejutkan mereka.

Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon yang masih setia menindihnya.

"Ungh Shit.." Umpat Siwon sebelum bangkit karena bel itu tidak mau berhenti.

Bersambung…

Judulnya random…. Oke.

Aaaaa ga tau kenapa saia jadi mendadak ga kuat lagi bikin semut… ini aja udah keringetan dinging ga karuan… fiuh~ jadi bersambung dulu yaaaaa kekeke

Maaf yang lain masih bisa belum update!

LOVE,

Cupkyucake :D


End file.
